Patricia Acevedo
) |familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activa }} thumb|Patricia Acevedo con [[Luis Daniel Ramírez, Gaby Willer, Eduardo Garza,Isabel Martiñon, Liliana Barba y Mario Castañeda en ExpoAnime Tour Mangamundo.]] Patricia "Paty" Acevedo (nacida en México en 1959) es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana, principalmente conocida por ser la voz de distintos personajes de series de dibujos animados como Casper en la serie homónima, Serena Tsukino en el anime Sailor Moon, Chichi (Milk) y Chaos en Dragon Ball, Angélica Pickles en los Rugrats y Lisa Simpson en Los Simpson, y en series de televisión Rachel Green (Jennifer Aniston) en la famosa serie Amigos. También es conocida por interpretar personajes principales y secundarios en la saga de Pesadilla en la calle del infierno. Biografía Patricia Acevedo es originaria de la ciudad de México y cuenta con una larga trayectoria dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz incursionando en los años 70, forjándose en la práctica de esta actividad, logrando así una sólida y talentosa carrera donde además ha realizado dirección de diálogos, la cual también la ha podido compaginar con la radio y locución comercial. Actualmente continúa plenamente activa en estas disciplinas. Filmografía Películas Jennifer Aniston *A él no le gustas tanto - Beth Murphy (2009/2.ª versión) *Mi novia Polly - Polly Prince (2004) *Todopoderoso - Grace Connelly (2003) Scarlett Johansson *La dalia negra - Kay Lake (2006) *Perdidos en Tokio - Charlotte (2003) *Causa justa - Katie Armstrong (1995) Ashley Greene *Un guerrero de corazón - Brooklyn (2011) *Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva - Alice Cullen (2009/Redoblaje) Jordan Ladd *A prueba de muerte - Shanna (2007) *Hostel II - Stephanie (2007) Uma Thurman *Kill Bill Vol. 1 - La Novia (2003/Redoblaje) *Relaciones peligrosas - Cécile de Volanges (1988) Lisa Wilcox *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 5: El niño de los sueños - Alice Johnson (1989) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños - Alice Johnson (1988) Annie Potts *Los cazafantasmas 2 - Janine Melnitz (1989/Redoblaje) *Los cazafantasmas - Janine Melnitz (1984) Heather Langenkamp *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño - Nancy Thompson (1987) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno - Nancy Thompson (1984) Otros: * Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Enfermera de Skyler (Pam Smith) (2012) * Zack y Cody: La película - Voces adicionales (2011) * Justin Bieber: nunca digas nunca - Voces adicionales (2011) * La lista de deseos - Sarah Fischer (Jennifer Esposito) (2010) * Más allá del cielo - Chica en jueguetería (Valerie Tian) (2010) * Virgen y culpable a los 41 - Voces adicionales (2010) * Ramona y Beezus - Voces adicionales (2010) * Código Icarus - Joey (Stefanie Von Pfetten) (2010) * La mentira original - Shelley Bailey (Tina Fey) (2009/2.ª versión) * Pandorum - Nadia (Antje Traue) (2009/2.ª versión) * La Pantera Rosa 2 - Nicole (Emily Mortimer) (2009) * I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell - Sra. Jorgens (Meagen Fay) (2009) * Ben 10: invasión alienígena - Reina Chip (Wendy Cutler) (2009) * Alocada obsesión - Hancock (Kerri Kenney) (2009) * Bakhita - Carolina (Nathalie Rapti Gomez) (2009) * Casi embarazada - Emma (Bridgit Mendler) (2009/Redoblaje) * Persecución inminente - Taslima Jahangir (Summer Bishil) (2009) * Whip It - Bloody Holly (Zoë Bell) (2009) * Enamorándome de mi ex - Trisha (Rita Wilson) (2009) * Agente internacional - Reportera de noticias (Tristana Moore) (2009) * Siempre hay tiempo para reír - Lisa Simmons (Nicol Paone) (2009) * Julie & Julia - Annabelle (Jillian Bach) (2009) * 17 otra vez - Sra. Dell (Margaret Cho) / Abogada de Scarlett (Jeanine Jackson) (2009/2.ª versión) * El mejor lugar del mundo - LN (Maggie Gyllenhaal) (2009) * Tras las líneas enemigas 3: Colombia - Voces adicionales (2009) *iCarly: Yo peleo con Shelby Marx - Voces adicionales (2009) * Otis deseos oscuros - Kim (Tarah Paige) (2008) * W. Biografia de George W. Bush - Laura Bush (Elizabeth Banks) (2008) * Siete almas - Voz del 911 (Casey Morris) (2008) * El sustituto - Sra. Hutchins (Mary Stein) (2008) * Diva adolescente - Voces adicionales (2008) * CJ7 - Voces adicionales (2008) * El nuevo novio de mi mamá - Emily (Selma Blair) (2008) * El fin de los tiempos - Chica en jeep (Shayna Levine) (2008) * Espejos siniestros - Amy Carson (Paula Patton) (2008) * Ember: La ciudad perdida - Voces adicionales (2008) * Todo lo que quiero para Navidad - Voces adicionales (2007) * St Trinian's - Taylor (Kathryn Drysdale) / Peaches (Amara Caran) (2007/Redoblaje) * Mi historia sin mí - Claire (Charlotte Gainsbourg) (2007) * Entre mujeres - Janey (Ginnifer Goodwin) (2007) * Soy leyenda - Presentadora Katie (Katie Couric) (2007) * Conociendo a Jane Austen - Actriz (Sybil Martinez) (2007) * A prueba de muerte - Shanna (Jordan Ladd) (2007) * La isla de las almas perdidas - Beate (Anette Støvelbæk) (2007) * 1408 - Katie Enslin (Jasmine Jessica Anthony) (2007) * Una historia de Navidad - Eemeli (niño) (Oskari Heimonen) (2007) * Yo los declaro marido y... Larry - Voces adicionales (2007) * Detrás de la máscara: El encumbramiento de Leslie Vernon - Jamie (Bridgette Newton) (2006) * American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo - Brandy (Candace Kroslak) (2006) * El perfume: Historia de un asesino - Voces adicionales (2006) * La maldición de la flor dorada - Chang Jiang (Li Man) (2006) * La iniciación de Sarah - Voces adicionales (2006) * Re-Animado - Voces adicionales (2006) * Alex Rider: Operación Stormbreaker - Jack Starbright (Alicia Silverstone) (2006) * Salón de belleza - Joanne (Mena Suvari) (2005) * Caos - Voces adicionales (2005/Redoblaje) * Como si fuera cierto - Voces adicionales (2005) * El pequeño Vanya - Natasha (Polina Vorobieva) (2005) * Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa - Madre de Jozef (Kinga Preis) (2005) * Elvis: Camino a la fama - Actriz (Azure Parsons) (2005) * American Pie: Campamento de bandas - Dra. Choi (Lily Mariye) (2005) * El imperio de los lobos - Anna Heymes (Arly Jover) (2005) * Los días del abandono - Lea (Gea Lionello) (2005) * Ike: Countdown to D-Day - Rusty Parker (en film) (Rita Hayworth) (2004) * Están entre nosotros - Jane (Natthaweeranuch Thongmee) (2004) * Trauma - Reportera (Jamie Cameron) (2004) * Sociedad secreta 3 - Verónica Bell (Brooke D'Orsay) (2004) * Juego de viernes por la noche - Melissa (Ryanne Duzich) (2004) * Las ex novias de mi novio - Katie (Vivian Bang) (2004) * Espanglish - Monica (Cecila Suárez) (2004) * El departamento - Alex (Rose Byrne) (2004) * La historia de Ted Bundy - Katie (Crystal Bublé) (2003) * American Pie: La boda - Candence Flaherty (January Jones) (2003) * Peter Pan - Tigrilla (Carsen Gray) (2003) * Legalmente rubia 2 - Reena (Mary Lynn Rajskub) (2003) * Más rápido más furioso - Suki (Devon Aoki) (2003) * Fuego nuclear - India (Chiara Zanni) (2003) * El cristal con el que se mira - Jenny (Gretchen Mol) (2003) * Atrápame si puedes - Joanna (Kaitlin Doubleday) (2002) * Desierto de la muerte - Bennie Harper (Melora Walters) (2002) * Un papá para Navidad - Amiga de Taffy (2001) * Un policía francés en Japón - Yumi Yoshimido (Ryōko Hirosue) (2001) * Desafío al tiempo - Samantha Thomas (Melissa Errico) (2000) * Entre 100 mujeres - Voces adicionales (2000/Redoblaje) * La maldición del fantasma - Mary Alice (Stephanie Morgenstern) (2000) * Feroz - Brigitte Fitzgerald (Emily Perkins) (2000) * El atentado contra el presidente - Nina Stahl (Ona Grauer) (2000) * Ladrones de medio pelo - Linda (Julie Lund) (2000) * La bruja de Blair 2 - Erica Geerson (Erica Leerhsen) (2000) * El rehén - Stevie (Todd Bosley) (1999) * El tercer milagro - Barbara (Norma Dell) (1999) * Terremoto en Nueva York - Evie Lincoln (Lisa Nicole Carson) (1999) * Zona de guerra - Jess (Lara Belmont) (1999) * Del crepúsculo al amanecer 3 - Esmeralda (Ara Celi) (1999) * La maldición - Eleonor 'Nell' Vance (Lili Taylor) (1999) * El quinto infierno - Voces adicionales (1999) * Las cenizas de Angela - Angela McCourt (Emily Watson) (1999) * Las nuevas aventuras de Pinocho - Pinocho (Gabriel Thomson) (1999) * Marabunta - Scott (Patrick Fugit) (1998) * Los inventores - Jacques (Michael Spletcha) (1998) * Pi, el orden del caos - Jenna (Kristyn Mae-Anne Lao) (1998) * Estudio 54 - Kelly O'Shea (Aemilia Robinson) (1998) * Volando por amor - Jane Hatchard (Helena Bonham Carter) (1998) * Todo por Roseanna - Cecilia (Polly Walker) (1997) * Arresto a domicilio - Cindy Figler (Jennifer Tilly) (1996) * Lo que ella siempre quiso - Voces adicionales (1996) * La venganza del ninja negro - Takashi (Kane Kosugi) (1995) * Un viernes de miedo - Gina (Kate Sargeant) (1995) * El club de las niñeras - Kristy Thomas (Schuyler Fisk) (1995) * Atrapado - Juliet (Victoria Shalet) (1995) * El imitador - Mary Jane Molohan (Holly Hunter) (1995) * Napoleón - Nancy (Mignon Kent) (1995) * Terror en Hong Kong - Joyce (Charlie Yeung) (1995) * Cuatro mujeres y un destino - Anita Crown (Mary Stuart Masterson) (1994) * La guerra - Billy Lipnicki (Christopher Fennell) (1994) * Caída libre - Jo (Margaret Colin) (1994) * Promesa rota - Daria Rostova (Tamara Gorski) (1994) * Anhelo de justicia - Selina (Dwionne Dickerson) (1994) * Las Tortugas Ninja III - Mitsu (Vivian Wu) (1993) * Los hijos de otras mujeres - Patty (Venus Terzo) (1993) * Toque al corazón - Adam Grant (Victor DiMattia) (1993) * El ángel malvado - Mark Evans (Elijah Wood) (1993) * Malicia - Paula Bell (Gwyneth Paltrow) (1993) * Querer es poder - Sullivan (Cameron Boyd) (1993) * El mundo según Wayne - Stacy (Lara Flynn Boyle) (1992) * Secretos - Alexa Adams (Nicole Eggert) (1992) * Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii - Lisa Turtle (Lark Voorhies) (1992) * De hombres y ratones - Esposa de Curley (Sherilyn Fenn) (1992) * Malcolm X - Laura (Theresa Randle) (1992) * Cumbres borrascosas - Catherine Earnshaw (Juliette Binoche) (1992/Redoblaje) * Un destello en la obscuridad - Hijo de Dietrich (Anthony Walters) (1992) * Vida de solteros - Joven Steve (Christopher Masterson) (1992) * In the Best Interest of the Children - Jessica Cain (Lexi Randall) (1992) * Los pequeños traviesos - Buckwheat (Ross Bagley) / Sra. Roberts (Lea Thompson) (1992) * Hiedra venenosa - Sylvie (Sara Gilbert) (1992) * Tomates Verdes Fritos - Ruth Jamison (Mary-Louise Parker) (1991) * Mi primer beso - Suzanne (Lynn Sellers) (1991) * La Armadura de Dios 2: El Imperio del Dragón - Elsa (Eva Cobo) (1991) * Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio - Voces adicionales (1991) * Doctor Hollywood - Voces adicionales (1991/Redoblaje) * Buenos muchachos - Janice Rossi (Gina Mastrogiacomo) (1990/2.ª versión) * Tremors - Mindy Sterngood (Ariana Richards) (1990) * El vengador del futuro - Pulgarcita (Debbie Lee Carrington) (1990) * Nieve caliente - Paulette (Charlie Spradling) (1990) * La noche de los muertos vivientes - Judy Rose (Katie Finneran) (1990) * Demasiado joven para morir - Amanda (Juliette Lewis) (1990) * !Quiero que vuelva! - Jenny Slade (Julie Warner) (1990) * Capitán América - Voces adicionales (1990) * El precio del amor - Jane (Noley Thornton) (1990) * Kickboxer 1: Contacto sangriento - Mylin (Roshelle Asana) (1989) * Ciegos, Sordos y Locos - Recepcionista (Alice Spivak) (1989) * Magnolias de acero - Anelle Desoto (Daryl Hannah) (1989) * Renegades - Prostituta (Heidi Von Palleske) (1989) * El castigador - Sam Leary (Nancy Everhard) (1989) * Tío Buck al rescate - Miles Russell (Macaulay Culkin) (1989) * Noche de terror 2 - Alex (Traci Lind) (1988) * Cocodrilo Dundee II - Voces adicionales (1988) * Estaré en casa para Navidad - Nora Bundy (Courteney Cox) (1988) * 18 otra vez - Robin Morrison (Jennifer Runyon) (1988) * Infierno rojo - Oficial Audry (Gigi Vorgan) (1988) * Un llanto en la oscuridad - Ethan Chamberly (Jason Reason) (1988) * Ernest salva la Navidad - Pamela Trenton (Noelle Parker) (1988) * La cigüeña no espera - Lila (Sharon Brown) (1988) * Atracción fatal - Ellen Gallagher (Ellen Hamilton Latzen) (1987) * Ernest va al campo - Moustafa (Hakeem Abdul-Samad) (1987) * El despertar del diablo 2 - Bobby Joe (Kassie Wesley DePaiva) (1987) * Manhunter - Molly Graham (Kim Greist) (1986) * Totalmente salvaje - Peggy (Su Tissue) (1986) * Águilas de acero - Julie (Shawnee Smith) (1986) * Ocho días de terror - Voces adicionales (1986) * Peggy Sue, su pasado la espera - Maddy Nagle (Joan Allen) (1986) * La chica de rosa - Andie Walsh (Molly Ringwald) (1986) * Obsesión fatal - Samantha Swanso (Kristy Swanson) (1986) * Cuenta conmigo - Gordie Lachance (Wil Wheaton) (1986) * Plaza Sésamo presenta: Sigan a esa ave - Marie Dodo (Cathy Silvers) (1985) * El color púrpura - Niño 1 (Maurice Moore) (1985) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy - Angie Walsh (Christie Clark) (1985) * Los Goonies - Mickey Walsh (Sean Astin) (1985) * Rocky IV - Mary Ann Creed (Sylvia Meals) (1985) * La venganza del ninja negro - Takashi (Kane Kosugi) (1985) * Sylvester - Charlie (Melissa Gilbert) (1985) * Gremlins - Voces adicionales (1984) (Doblaje original) * Karate Kid - Ali Mills (Elisabeth Shue) (1984) * En un lugar del corazón - Voces adicionales (1984) * Terminator - Nancy (Shawn Schepps) (1984) * Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición - Short Round (Jonathan Ke Quan) (1984) * Se busca novio - Amiga de Caroline (1984) * La fuerza del cariño - Janice (Kate Charleson) (1983) * Picardías estudiantiles - Stacy Hamilton (Jennifer Jason Leigh) (1982) * Vaselina 2 - Dolores Rebchuk (Pamela Adlon) (1982) * Viernes 13: Parte II - Vickie (Lauren-Marie Taylor) (1981) * Contigo toda la noche - Emily (Vernee Watson-Johnson) (1981) * Estallido mortal - Estudiante (Ann Kelly) (1981) * La laguna azul - Emily (Brooke Shields) (1980) * Viernes 13 - Annie (Robbi Morgan) / Marcie (Jeannine Taylor) (1980) * Kramer vs. Kramer - Margaret Phelps (Jane Alexander) (1979) * Tiburón 2 - Tina Wilcox (Ann Dusenberry) (1978) * Halloween - Laurie Strode (Jamie Lee Curtis) (1978) * Superman - Lana Lang (Diane Sherry) (1978) * The Rocky Horror Show - Janet Weiss (Susan Sarandon) (1975) * La aventura del Poseidón - Robin Shelby (Eric Shea) (1972) * La novicia rebelde - Brigitta Von Trapp (Angela Cartwright) (1965) * Un cuento de Navidad - Martha Cratchit / Niño que compra pavo (1951) * El jardín secreto - Colin Craven (Dean Stockwell) (1949) Películas Animadas Cheryl Chase *Rugrats: la película - Angélica Pickles *Rugrats en París - Angélica Pickles *Rugrats: vacaciones salvajes - Angélica Pickles Otros: *Delgo - Kurrin *Vacas Vaqueras - Molly *Chicken Little - Gansa sosa *Mi pequeño pony - Luciérnaga *Mullewapp - Voces adicionales *El gran escape de Yogi - Buzzy *Érase una vez un bosque - Abigail *Un cuento de Navidad - Blanca Nieves *Los Cariñositos: la película - Generosita *Katy la Oruga - Hermana menor de Katy *La Navidad de los 9 perritos - Agnes Ann *Rainbow Brite y el ladrón de estrellas - Red *Don Gato y los gatos de Beverly Hills - Amy *Francisco Javier: El tesoro del Samurai - Niño *¿Es este el adiós, Carlitos? - Peppermint Patty *Bernardette: La princesa de Lourdes - Bernardette *Jorge, el curioso 2: Siguiendo a sus amigos - Tina *The Ultimate Avengers 2: Los Vengadores 2 - Nakinda *Lucy sale sobrando, Charlie Brown - Peppermint Patty *He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño - Princesa Adora *Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y kabum - Mamá de Cindy *Buen viaje, Charlie Brown (¡y no vuelvas!) - Peppermint Patty *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: La película - Voces adicionales *La telaraña de Carlota 2: La gran aventura de Wilbur - Charlotte *Los ositos cariñositos: la película - Corazón amable / Share Bear *Charlie Brown y las tarjetas del día de San Valentín - Peppermint Patty *Scooby-Doo y la escuela de fantasmas - Phasntasma "Phanty" / Baxter *Nicolás, el niño que se convirtió en Santa - Niña / Mujer que lava ropa en río Películas de Anime *Sailor Moon R: La promesa de la rosa - Serena Tsukino / Sailor Moon / Darien (niño) *Sailor Moon S: La princesa de la luna - Serena Tsukino / Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero negro de los sueños - Serena Tsukino / Sailor Moon *Dragon Ball: Aventura Mística - Chaos *Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: El hombre más fuerte de éste mundo - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande del mundo está por comenzar - Milk / Chaoz *Dragon Ball Z: Los rivales más poderosos - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los 3 Saiyajins - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: El poder invencible - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia Corre Peligro - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: Los Dos Guerreros del Futuro, Gohan y Trunks - Milk *Dragon Ball Z: La fusión de Goku y Vegeta - Milk *Ranma 1/2, La Película: Gran Aventura en Nekonron, China - Akane Tendo *Ranma 1/2, La Película 2: La Isla de las Doncellas - Akane Tendo *Mujercitas - Amy March *Remi, La Película - Mattia *Robotech: Las crónicas de la sombra - Ariel *Cowboy Bebop: La pelicula - Vendedora de mostrador en Minisuper *Los padrinos de Tokyo - Voces adicionales Anime *Sailor Moon - Serena Tsukino / Sailor Moon / Neo Reina Serena / Reina Serenity / Chibi Chibi / Insertos *Dragon Ball - Milk / Chaos / Princesa Misa / Goku niño (flashback cap. 134) / Voces adicionales *Dragon Ball Z - Milk / Chaos *Dragon Ball GT - Milk / Chaos *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Milk / Chaos *Bleach - Lirin *Los Bits - Willybit *Blue Seed - Akiko *Zatch Bell - Hirofume *Yaiba - Yaiba Kurogane *Robots Ninja - Lenny Ai *Frontera sin ley - Asaka *Dr. Slump 2 - Buchaman *Cyborg 009 - Diana / Rosa *Hajime no Ippo - Aiko Date *Inuyasha - Momiyi / Ayame *Ikki Tosen - Ryomou Shimei *Los Gatos Samurai - Abigail *Pokémon - Voces adicionales *Belle y Sebastian - Sebastian *Shin-chan - Voces adicionales *El duende mágico - Jane Turner *Eyeshield 21 - Riko Kumabukuro *Naruto - Tonton / Tsume Inuzuka *Liga del Dragón - Princesa Wiina *Mirmo Zibang - Etsumi Kido / Win *La novicia rebelde - María Von Trapp *Zero, el guerrero cósmico - Helmatier *Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon - Lailai *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Violeta *Las aventuras de Peter Pan - Tiger Lily *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Alexis Rhodes (2.ª voz) *Slam Dunk - Mary Kawai / Fuji (2.ª voz) *Shaman King - Elissa / Iron Maiden Jeane *Ranma 1/2 - Akane Tendo (Ovas 5-6 / 7-8) *Deltora Quest - Neridah / Elsa / Furansatzu *Voltron, defensor del universo - Reina Merla *La familia Robinson - Jack Robinson (1.ª voz) *Bucky en busca del mundo cero - Reina Klincher *Los tres pequeños fantasmas - Voces adicionales *Sally, la brujita - Sally Yumeno / Poron / Narradora *Dante el señor de los demonios - Voces adicionales *Dr. Slump: Las travesuras de Aralé - Voces adicionales *Aventuras de la pequeña sirenita por Saban - Princesa Cecilia *Bakugan - Bakugan legendario Lars Lion Haos / Reina Serena *Robotech - Lisa Hayes / Sammie / Nova Satori / Música / Annie LaBelle *Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles - Charlotte de Poulignac / Madame Sharon de Poulignac (1.ª voz) *Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm - Princesa Genoveva / María / Caperucita Roja / Bella Durmiente / Josephine / Princesa Helena / Paloma / Gretel Series Animadas Grey DeLisle *Generador Rex - Mesera *¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Jen *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Lizzie Devine *La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy - Vicky Cheryl Chase *Rugrats crecidos - Angélica Pickles *Rugrats: Aventuras en pañales - Angélica Pickles Tara Strong *X-Men - Illyana Rasputin *Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena - Serena Otros: *Los Simpson - Lisa Simpson (1.ª voz) (temp. 1-15) *Seabert - Aura *Kissyfur - Kissyfur *Gasparín - Kat Harvey *Ricky Ricón - Freckles *El fantástico Max - Zoe *She-Ra - Princesa Adora *Doug - Patti Mayonaisse *X-Men - Ilyanna Rasputin *Kidd Video - Hadita Mary *La historia sin fin - Atreyu *Bratz - Voces adicionales *El mundo de Quest - Anna *El crítico - Margo Sherman *Los locos Addams - Merlina *La leyenda de Zelda - Sprite *Bombitas - Bonnie / Panqué *Rainbow Brite - Red (1.ª voz) *Thomas y sus amigos - Lady *Invasor Zim - Moofy / Jessica *Robotboy - Mamá de Tommy *BraveStarr - Voces adicionales *Ben 10 - Charmcaster (3.ª Voz) *Los Pitufos - Voces adicionales *Ren y Stimpy - Anthony / Juanito *La pintoresca vida de Tim - Helen *El joven Robin Hood - Lady Marian *Duck Dodgers - Voces adicionales *Los cazafantasmas - Jessica Wray *Fútbol callejero - Voces adicionales *Ewoks - Princesa Kneesaa (2.ª voz) *Titán sim-biónico - Voces adicionales *Code Lyoko - Suzanne Hertz (1.ª voz) *M.A.S.K. - Computadora de M.A.S.K. *Ben 10: Omniverse - Princesa Looma *Ugly Americans - Criatura dando a luz *Lorenzo y Pepita - Hermana de Goyito *Clementine y la burbuja azul - Reseda *Celebrity Deathmatch - Mary Kate Olsen *Popeye: una nueva generación - Russell *Pelos de zanahoria - Pelos de zanahoria *Static Shock - Hawkgirl / Madelyn Spaulding *Defensores de la tierra - Kishin / Mara (2.ª voz) *Hora de aventura - Mamá de Princesa Grumosa *El Gordo Alberto y la Pandilla Cosby - Dee Dee *La vida moderna de Rocko - Dra. Paula Hutchison *Gárgolas - Lady Grouch / Canmore / Maggie Reed *Daniel el travieso - Margaret / Joey / Alice Mitchell *El capitán Planeta y los planetarios - Linka (2ª voz) *La más grande aventura: Historias de la Biblia - Margo *¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? - Voces adicionales *Los Motorratones de Marte - Charlene "Charley" Davidson *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Laura Limpin / Margaret (niña) *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes - Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Mamá de Cindy *Los verdaderos cazafantasmas - Janine Melnitz (algunos capítulos) *Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena - Jennifer Nocturne / Agente Locke / Serena *El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera - Granmami Aves / Profesora Lupita / Zoe Aves (un capítulo) *Las aventuras de Marianne (Marianne Premiere) - Marianne Flambelle Series de TV Staci Keanan * Paso a paso - Dana Foster * Mis dos papás - Nicole Bradford Otros: * Hell's Kitchen - (Maria Torrisi) * La niñera - Niñera #3 (Peggy Blow) * Suits - Charise (Chantal Quesnelle) * Los 4400 - Dorothy (Wendy Russell) * El juego de tronos - Ros (Esmé Bianco) * Blanco humano - Layla (Autumn Reeser) * El señor de las bestias - Iara (Sam Healy) * Doogie Howser - Wanda (Lisa Dean Ryan) * 90210 - Kimberly McIntyre (Jessica Lucas) * ALF - Brian Tanner (2.ª voz) (Benji Gregory) * Los inventores - Jacques (Michael Spletcha) * Las Brasileñas - Monique (Leticia Sabatella) * Doctor House - Madre joven (Kylee Cochran) * Close to Home - Amy Flynn (Shannon Floyd) * Life: De por vida - Olivia (Christina Hendricks) * Mr. Belvedere - Heather Owens (Tracy Wells) * Mellizas y rivales - Enid Rollins (Amy Danles) * Dinastía - Claudia Blaisdel (Pamela Bellwood) * Saint-Tropez - Jessica Lowry (Tonya Kinzinger) * Alf: Especial de Navidad - Brian (Benji Gregory) * Dinosaurios - Charlene Sinclair (Sally Struthers) * Amigos - Rachel Karen Green (Jennifer Aniston) * La Casa Noble - Orlanda Ramos (Julia Nickson) * Six Feet Under - Claire Fisher (Lauren Ambrose) * 24 - Chloe O'Brian (2.ª voz) (Mary Lynn Rajskub) * Viajeros - Jeffrey Jones (2.ª voz) (Meeno Peluce) * Diarios de vampiros - Jules (Michaela McManus) * La pintoresca vida de Tim - Helen (Edie McClurg) * Viernes de fútbol - Julie Taylor (Aimee Teegarden) * Kath y Kim - Penny Peterson (Catherine Reitman) * Mentes criminales - Aaliyah Nadir (Andrea Gabriel) * Life: De por vida - Jill Abraham (Marsha Thomason) * Los Hart investigadores - Marilee (niña) (Lili Haydn) * Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo - Piper (Kara Crane) * Boardwalk Empire - Gillian Darmody (Gretchen Mol) * El show de los 70 - Mesera Sally (Mary Pat Dowhy) * Diseño femenino - Suzane Sugarbaker (Delta Burke) * Hechizada - Tabitha Stephens (2.ª voz) (Erin Murphy) * Los gemelos Edison - Annie Edison (Marnie McPhail) * Paso a paso - Brendan Lambert (1.ª voz) (Josh Byrne) * La esposa ejemplar - Olivia Sumner (Sarah Litzsinger) * The Glades: Sol mortal - Sra. Wyatt (Kathleen Wilhoite) * Guardianes de la bahía - Shauni McClain (Erika Eleniak) * Parker Lewis, el ganador - Annie Sloan (Jennifer Guthrie) * Las aventuras de Snobs - Charlie Oakley (Samuel Rosek) * Aves de Rapiña - Gary (4 años) (Matthew Michael Josten) * Se hará justicia - Abigail "Abby" Perkins (Michele Greene) * ICarly - Reportera (Claudia Choi) / Alison (Elisabeth Abbott) * Leyendas del simio de oro - Whitney Bunting - (Kim Cattrall) * Salvados por la campana - Lisa Turtle (2.ª voz) (Lark Voorhies) * Mejorando la casa - Randy Taylor (niño) (Jonathan Taylor Thomas) * Dos hombres y medio - Prudence (Megan Fox) / Jill (Nadia Bjorlin) * V Invasión Extraterrestre - Robin Maxwell (Redoblaje) - (Blair Tefkin) * Las nuevas aventuras de Beans Baxter - Cake Lase (Karen Waldron) * Nikita - Reportera (Imali Perera) / Chica (rubia) (Lauren Vandenbrook) * Sobrenatural - Cindy McClellan (Juliana Wimbles) / Alice (Aili Storen) * Melrose Place - Natasha (Annie Ilonzeh) / Bartender (Christine Bailey) * Cuello blanco - Sara Ellis (Hilarie Burton) / Maria Fiametta (Callie Thorne) * Los misterios del padre Dowling - Hermana Stephanie 'Steve' (Tracy Nelson) * True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Lettie Mae (Adina Porter) / Missy (Heather Fox) * Academia de modelos - Marie-Lou (Séverine Ferrer) / Sandra (Marjorie Treillaumas) * Pobrezas y riquezas - Doreen Clostherman (Laura Jacoby) / Julian Taylor (Eva La Rue) * La tribu Brady - Jan Brady (2.ª voz) (Eve Plumb) / Bobby Brady (2.ª voz) (Mike Lookinland) * La oficina - Caroll Stills (Nancy Carell) / Joven Michael (Jake Kalender) / Enfermera (Sarah Baker) * Smallville - Dr. Lia Teng (Françoise Yip) / Amanda Rothman (Jud Tylor) / Karen Gallagher (Pascale Hutton) * El mentalista - Alexandra Yee (Gwendoline Yeo) / Stevie Caid (Darby Stanchfield) / Elizabeth Stanfeld (Tate Hanyok) * Monk - Christine Rutherford (Janine Theriault) / Cajera (Sharmila Devar) / Arlene Boras (Angela Kinsey) / Allison Clark (Stephanie Reibel) / Reportera (Shannon Sweetmon) * Chica indiscreta - Beth (Sue Jean Kim) / Mesera (Jerrika Hinton) / (Georgina Chapman) / Kali (Jody Flader) / Tatiana (Kati Rediger) / (Danielle Billinkoff) / (Ivanka Trump) / (Cecily von Ziegesar) * Cortes y puntadas - Chica en fiesta porno / Voz en hospital / Leitgh Moriata (Saemi Nakamura) / Instructora de pilates (Susan Chuang) / Voz en aeropuerto #1 / Maki (Diane Mizota) / Enfermera #2 (Cheryl Carter) / Tabitha Maloney (Kathleen Rose Perkins) / Chica en bar (Cyia Batten) / Mesera / Abigail Sullivan (Amy Farrington) / Joven Julia (Sarah Scott) / Chica (Diane Yang) / Rubia sexy (Sara Wells) * Hechiceras - Eva (Clare Carey) / Anling (Jeanne Chinn) / Abogada (Käthe Mazur) / Julie (Deborah Kellner) / Mylie (Jaime Pressly) / Jessica (Erinn Bartlett) / Becca (Clarissa Romano) / Jenna (Monika Schnarre) / Kara (Colleen Porch) / Enola (Elena Finney) / Elisa (Jennifer O'Dell) / Brenda Castillo (Bre Blair) / Avatar Beta (Patrice Fisher) (2.ª voz) / Joanna (Laura Regan) / Vivian (Tina Morasco) * infieles - Voces adicionales * ¡Lotería! - Voces adicionales * Matlock - Voces adicionales * Kyle XY - Voces adicionales * Cybernet - Voces adicionales * El suceso - Voces adicionales * El noticiero - Voces adicionales * Alien Nation - Voces adicionales * Falling Skies - Voces adicionales * CSI: New York - Voces adicionales * Camino al cielo - Voces adicionales * El show de los 70 - Voces adicionales * La familia Salinger - Voces adicionales * El castillo de Eureka - Voces adicionales * Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales * Los años maravillosos - Voces adicionales * Los ángeles de Charlie - Voces adicionales * Malcolm el de en medio - Voces adicionales * El show de los Muppets - Voces adicionales * NCIS: Criminología Naval - Voces adicionales * El príncipe del rap en Bel Air - Voces adicionales * Galáctica: astronave de combate - Voces adicionales * Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman - Voces adicionales Miniseries * Cuentos de la historia sin fin - Fly Girl (Stefanie Buxton) Telenovelas Brasileñas Carolina Kasting * El profeta - Laura Moura * La mestiza - Mariquinha * Mujeres apasionadas - Laura Medeiros * Puerto de los Milagros - Laura Proença Juliana Knust * Dos caras - Débora * América - Inesita * Celebridad - Sandra Otros: *CuChiCheos - Kátia (Cris Rebelo) *Belleza pura - Luana (Aline Borges) *El clon - Sumaya (Carolina Macieira) *Alma gemela - Judith (Keruse Bongiolo) *Señora del destino - Nalva (Tánia Khalil) *Escrito en las estrellas - Luciana (Manuela do Monte) *India, una historia de amor - Yvone Oliveira Magalhães (Leticia Sabatella) *Belíssima - Voces adicionales *La favorita - Voces adicionales *Acuarela del amor - Voces adicionales *Insensato corazón - Voces adicionales Dramas Coreanos *Una joya en el palacio - Yeol li (Lee Se Eun) *Educando a la princesa - Reina (Yoon Yoo Sun) *La magnífica esposa - Go Mi Young (Park Joo Hee) *La reina de los reveses - Choi Yoon Young (Ki Ppeum) *El príncipe del café - Voces adicionales Documentales *Kevorkian - Entrevistadora *Chico interrumpido - Niña en obra teatral Videojuegos *The Rugrats Movie Activity Challenge - Angélica Pickles Audiolibros *Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos - Blanca Nieves Directora de doblaje *Dr. Slump 2 *Sally, la brujita *30 y viviendo en casa *La guerra de las suegras *Ranma ½ (Películas/Ovas) *Embarazada y entaconada *Slam Dunk (Episodios 53-101) *Sailor Moon (Episodios 66-200) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (Episodios 55-98) *Caroline en la Ciudad (Debut como directora) Trivia *Patricia Acevedo comparte algunas similitudes con Rossy Aguirre: **Entre ellos esta en la serie animada Doug como Patty Mayonaisse, Patricia dio voz en el canal Nickelodeon, mientras que Rossy participo para el canal Disney Channel. **Ambas fueron Akane Tendo en en el serie de anime Ranma ½, Rossy fue en la serie de TV, mientras que Patricia participo en las películas del anime. **Dentro de la serie de Salvados por la campana, Rossy Aguirre dio voz al personaje de Lisa Turtle (Lark Voorhies) la primera temporada, mientras que Patricia Acevedo lo hizo en el resto de la serie y en la película Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii. *Patricia Acevedo ha doblado dos personajes interpretados por la seiyuu Noriko Hidaka, ellas son: Rennie Ai en Robots Ninja y Akane Tendo en Ranma 1/2 solo en películas y OVAs. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off